


Niemożliwe

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas przerwy w treningu Akashi przegląda szkolne albumy ze zdjęciami. Przypadkowo trafia na kilka takich, gdzie Kuroko towarzyszą osoby, które niekoniecznie toleruje. Bierze więc w dłoń nożyczki i rozpoczyna projekt "Kuroko jest tylko mój". Jednak czy jego misja z udziałem ostrych nożyczek dobrze się skończy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niemożliwe

    Tego dnia Akashi przeglądał szkolny album ze zdjęciami. Akurat mieli przerwę w treningu, więc zabrał go ze sobą do szatni i teraz, siedząc wygodnie na ławce, przeglądał kolorowe zdjęcia swoich kolegów i koleżanek.  
    W pewnym momencie trafił jednak na wyjątkowe zdjęcie...  
-    Tetsuya?- Akashi spojrzał błyskawicznie na Kuroko, który szykował sobie właśnie koszulkę na zmianę.  
-    Tak, Akashi-kun?  
-    Przeglądam właśnie album ze zdjęciami – powiedział Akashi i wyjął z folii jedno ze zdjęć.- Znalazłem takie zdjęcie – to mówiąc, uniósł je, by pokazać Kuroko.- Jesteś na nim ty, Tetsuya, rozpoznaję cię bez problemu, ale...kim jest ta dziewczyna obok ciebie?  
-    Hmm?- Kuroko zdjął z siebie przepoconą koszulkę i podszedł bliżej Akashiego. Nachylił się, przyglądając zdjęciu.- Oh. To moja koleżanka z klasy, Misae-san.  
-    Misae-san – powtórzył Akashi, zapisując coś w swoim notatniku.- Rozumiem. Wygląda na szczęśliwą.  
-    Byliśmy wtedy na festynie szkolnym – wyjaśnił Kuroko, mocując się z koszulką, z której nie mógł wydostać głowy.  
-    Kurokocchi, może ci po...  
-    JA mu pomogę – warknął Akashi, waląc pięścią w metalową szafkę i szybko zrywając się z ławki. Pomógł Kuroko zdjąć koszulkę.  
-    Dziękuję bardzo, Akashi-kun – powiedział Kuroko.- To było niebezpieczne. Mogłem się udusić.  
-    Drobiazg, Tetsuya.- Akashi ponownie usiadł na ławce, położył album na kolanach i wziął do ręki zdjęcie Kuroko i tajemniczej Misae.- Więc była szczęśliwa, że jest festyn?  
-    Tak. Nie mogła znaleźć stoiska z takoyaki, ale jej pomogłem. Po drodze trafiliśmy na fotografa, który zrobił nam to zdjęcie.- Kuroko założył świeżą koszulkę i odetchnął z ulgą.  
-    Mhm – mruknął Akashi, który w trakcie opowieści Kuroko, ciął zdjęcie nożyczkami.- Brzmi zabawnie. Dobrze się z nią bawiłeś?  
-    W sumie spędziliśmy ze sobą tylko jedną noc, ale było całkiem sympatycznie.  
Akashi znieruchomiał, a jego nożyczki wraz z nim.   
-    Spędziłeś z nią noc, Tetsuya?- zapytał Akashi, siląc się na spokój.  
-    Niecałą, oczywiście. W końcu to były...hmm...jakieś dwie godziny?  
Seijurou zajrzał do swojego notatnika i przewertował kartki, zatrzymując się mniej więcej na środku. Przesunął wzrokiem po starannie zapisanych notatkach odnajdując tę, której szukał.  
  
 _Pierwszy raz Kuroko_  
 _Jutro, godzina 18:00._  
 _Z: Ja._  
  
    Akashi przełknął ślinę, z ponurą miną skreślając słowo „Pierwszy” i nadpisując nad nim „Drugi”. Zamknął notatnik, schował go do torby i znów sięgnął po zdjęcie i nożyczki. Cięcie stanęło w linii jej drobnych ramion. Akashi dociągnął je i przekręcił zdjęcie, odcinając tułowie od głowy. Następnie odciął również i ją, pozostawiając na zdjęciu samego Kuroko. Akashi schował zdjęcie do albumu i zaczął dalej go przeglądać.  
    Aomine i Kise, którzy siedzieli jak na szpilkach tuż przed nim, widząc każdy jego ruch, drżeli delikatnie, co chwila przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Kuroko zdawał się nie zauważyć ani ich dziwnego zachowania, ani poczynań Akashiego, który przecież siedział blisko niego.  
    Tymczasem Akashi znalazł kolejne zdjęcie. Wpatrzył się w nie uważnie, jakby analizując każdy szczegół, a następnie znów sięgnął po nożyczki. Uniósł wzrok i, patrząc morderczo na Aomine i Kise, zaczął przecinać zdjęcie, specjalnie robiąc to kilka razy tak, by poprzecinać je w paski – najpierw prawą część z Aomine, a następnie lewą część z Kise. Chłopcy odruchowo chwycili się za rękę, przysuwając bliżej siebie.   
    Kiedy Akashi skończył swe dzieło, a paski zdjęcia, na którym jeszcze niedawno byli jego koledzy, leżały na podłodze, chłopak przycisnął je jeszcze butem. Kise przytulił się do swojego ciemnoskórego sąsiada z cichym jękiem.   
-    Rozgrzewasz się, Tetsuya?- zapytał Akashi, zerkając na towarzysza, który właśnie rozciągał się.  
-    Tak. Nie chcę się zbytnio rozluźnić – wyjaśnił Kuroko.  
-    Rozumiem, to bardzo dobrze – wymruczał Akashi, wyciągając komórkę i robiąc kilka zdjęć Kuroko, który właśnie wypinał się przed nim.- Zaraz wracamy do treningu. Daiki, Ryouta!  
-    T-tak, kapitanie?!- chłopcy zerwali się z ławki, salutując.  
-    Bierzcie przykład z Tetsuyi i zróbcie rozgrzewkę. Osiemnaście okrążeń po boisku.  
-    A-Ale kapitanie...- zaczął Kise.  
-    Powiedziałem: Dwadzieścia trzy okrążenia po boisku.  
-    Powiedziałeś osiemnaście!- zaprotestował Aomine.  
-    Nie będę się więcej powtarzał, Daiki!- zagrzmiał Akashi.- Trzydzieści okrążeń!  
-    Akashi-kun, ale ty naprawdę powiedziałeś „osiemnaście” – zauważył grzecznie Kuroko.  
-    Nie przejmuj się, Tetsuya.- Akashi posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, a potem rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na swoich kolegów.- Czterdzieści! A teraz wynocha! I ani myślcie oszukiwać, Shintarou jest na boisku i będzie wam liczył!  
-    T-tak jest!- chłopcy natychmiast opuścili szatnię.  
-    Mam iść z nimi?- zapytał Kuroko.  
-    Ależ skąd – odparł Akashi.- Porozgrzewaj się tutaj.  
-    Oh...dobrze, kapitanie.  
-    Mhm.- Akashi uśmiechnął się słysząc „kapitanie” z ust Kuroko. Naprawdę, uwielbiał, kiedy to mówił.- Tetsuya?  
-    Tak, Akashi-kun?  
-    Może chciałbyś mówić mi po imieniu?  
-    Eh? To ktoś może to robić?- zdziwił się Kuroko.  
-    Jeśli będziemy na osobności, możesz się tak do mnie zwracać – powiedział Akashi z błyskiem w oku.  
-    Cóż...- Kuroko zarumienił się lekko.- Se...Sei...Seijurou...san.  
    Akashi nie wiedział, czy jest w szoku z tego powodu, że Kuroko naprawdę wypowiedział jego imię, czy dlatego, że on, Akashi Seijurou, właśnie się zarumienił.  
-    Tetsuya...- mruknął Akashi, zerkając na niego.  
-    Seijurou-san – szepnął Kuroko, jakby smakując jego imię.  
-    Powiedz jeszcze raz – poprosił Akashi, klękając przy nim.  
-    Se...- Kuroko wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony.- Seijurou-san...  
-    Tetsuya...- Akashi dotknął delikatnie jego policzka.  
-    Seijurou-san – wymamrotał Kuroko, przysuwając się do niego i nadstawiając usta do pocałunku.  
    Akashi przymknął oczy i chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie.  
    W momencie, kiedy ich usta się zetknęły, świat eksplodował.  
-    Akashi-kun!  
    Poczuł piekący policzek. Otworzył oczy i zerwał się, szybko rozglądając.  
-    Który dał mi liścia?!- krzyknął, patrząc po zaniepokojonych twarzach swoich kolegów.  
    Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara i Midorima natychmiast wskazali palcem na Kuroko, który siedział tuż przy nim, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.  
-    Tetsuya...- mruknął Akashi.- Nieważne, co do ciebie czuję, i tak, po twoim karygodnym zachowaniu będę musiał...  
-    Akashi-kun, nie strasz nas tak więcej, proszę!- krzyknął Kuroko z zaciętą miną.  
-    Hm?- Akashi spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.  
    Kuroko chwycił w dłonie jego lewą dłoń, która, jak się okazało, była zabandażowana.  
-    Przeciąłeś się nożyczkami w szatni...- mruknął Kuroko.- Ciąłeś jakieś zdjęcie...po prostu ciąłeś i ciąłeś, patrząc przed siebie i nie zwracałeś uwagi na to, że tniesz własną rękę! A potem...zemdlałeś...- Kuroko oparł ciężko głowę o jego ramię.  
    Akashi, marszcząc brwi, spojrzał na swoich kolegów, a oni wszyscy pokiwali w milczeniu głowami. Seijurou westchnął cicho, gładząc włosy przyjaciela.  
-    Wracajcie do treningu – mruknął.  
-    Kapitanie...  
-    To rozkaz!- warknął Akashi.  
-    Tak jest!  
-    Nigdzie nie idę – szepnął Kuroko, ściskając jego dłoń. Akashi powstrzymał się od jęku, ale drgnął nieznacznie.  
-    W porządku...możesz zostać – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.- I tak chciałem z tobą poro...- zamarł, kiedy Kuroko przysunął się i objął go, przytulając się do niego.- Tetsuya?  
-    Jest dobrze – mruknął niebieskowłosy.- Możesz mówić, Akashi-kun.  
-    To...trochę ważne, i wolałbym, żebyś patrzył mi w oczy.  
-    Aktualnie nie jestem w stanie, Akashi-kun.  
-    A powód jest taki, że...?  
-    ...po prostu nie mogę.  
-    Tetsuya, nie denerwuj mnie, proszę, i spójrz na mnie.  
-    Nie.  
-    Tetsuya...  
-    Nie mogę.  
-    Popatrz mi w oczy, to ważne.  
-    Nie mogę, Akashi-kun.  
-    Dobra, sam tego chciałeś – warknął Akashi.- Kocham cię, Tetsuya. Nie jak brata, czy przyjaciela, ale jako osobę. Podoba mi się twój upór i zdecydowanie, twoja silna wola, twoje duże oczy, niebieskie włosy i blada skóra. I uważam, że twoje sutki są urocze. Kocham cię, czy to do ciebie dotarło, Tetsuya?  
    Kuroko nie poruszył się ani nie odezwał. Przez kilka długich sekund Akashi siedział z bijącym mocno sercem, obejmując Tetsuyę. A potem niebieskowłosy zakrył dłonią jego oczy.  
-    Tetsu...?!  
    Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe, odrobinę wilgotne. Jeśli Akashi myślał, że kilka sekund tamtej ciszy było koszmarnie długie, to ten pocałunek był wiecznością.   
    Świat eksplodował.  
-    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – szepnął Kuroko.- Dziękuję, że odwzajemniasz moje uczucia.  
-    To ja pierwszy wyznałem ci swoje – mruknął Akashi.  
    Kuroko znów go pocałował, wciąż z dłonią na jego oczach.  
-    Czuję dokładnie to samo, Akashi-kun. Zdanie w zdanie, to samo!  
-    Kochasz mnie...?  
-    Tak.  
-    I lubisz mój charakter?  
-    Uwielbiam...  
-    Więc...podobam ci się?  
-    Bardzo!  
-    Zaraz...więc to o sutkach też...?!  
    Kuroko zachichotał, szybko się odsuwając. Akashi otworzył w końcu oczy, ale przyzwyczajał się do światła o sekundę za długo. Kuroko zniknął już za kotarą i teraz widać było tylko jego dłoń, trzymającą ją.  
-    Tetsuya...  
-    Zdrzemnij się, Akashi-kun. Musisz odzyskać siły na jutro.  
-    Jutro?  
-    Mamy oficjalny mecz, zapomniałeś?  
-    Ah tak...- Akashi spuścił wzrok na koc, którym go nakryto.- Tetsuya?  
-    Tak, Akashi-kun?  
-    Powiedz moje imię.  
-    Przecież wiesz, że nie mam w zwyczaju mówić do kogoś po imieniu. I nie robię wyjątków – dodał, ubiegając jego pytanie.  
-    Jutro po meczu...chciałbyś do mnie wpaść?- zapytał jeszcze.  
-    Tak – usłyszał odpowiedź po krótkiej chwili ciszy.  
    Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Nie ma mowy, by Kuroko był górą!  
    Ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach, wzdychając cicho. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Po chwili już zasypiał, ale nim wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza, zdawało mu się, że słyszy cichy głos Kuroko.  
    Dobranoc, Seijurou.  
    Hmm.  
    Niemożliwe.  
  



End file.
